This description relates to managing files using metadata.
The knowledge repository of an enterprise (e.g., a business organization) includes files laced in a central server that is accessible by groups of employees. Employees view and add to the files in the knowledge repository on a daily basis.
Current tools for managing files in a knowledge repository do not provide a mechanism by which the files can be managed effectively in response to changing enterprise needs. For example, when an enterprise undergoes an internal reorganization or merges with another enterprise, the task of realigning the files in the knowledge repository with the new enterprise structure is a time consuming process that is performed manually. Typically, a team of employees is tasked with the job of examining the content of each file, manually reclassifying the file, moving the reclassified file to a new location in the repository, and optionally restricting access of the reclassified file to a different group of employees in the new enterprise structure.